


Destiny

by AnnieLoveHappens



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, Trixya - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Love, One Shot, Sad, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLoveHappens/pseuds/AnnieLoveHappens
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Destiny

_**Katya** _

"Trixie!" He says happily as he walks up to her door, flowers in hand. She smiles politely and waves, forcing herself to seem happy. He'd never know, but I can see it in her eyes.

"David, hi! Thank you, they're beautiful." She says as she accepts the bouquet. "I'm just gonna go put them in water." She adds before walking past me towards the kitchen to get a vase.

Why does she keep circling around him?

She knows what she is, who she is, and yet she forces herself to be with him for the sake of her family. The family reputation. The company she'll inherit which her father wishes David to take over. The comfort of her conservative parents who want her to be settle down as a housewife with a husband and kids.  
It's all for the sake of them.

We moved together two years ago, having been best friends since childhood, it seemed only natural when we both wanted to move out and find our own path. Roommates. Friends. Friends who'd occasionally cross that invisible line that made us more. 

She knows my heart. She knows that I revolve around her like the fucking moon. She knows that she's the only star in my sky. She's my earth, my gravity, the center of my day.

Her heart leans towards me but it's hot and then cold, and with a gust of wind she's swept away from me again. She changes with the seasons, sometimes swearing that she'll leave him and give it all up for me. But then she looses her bravery and falls victim to the pressure of her family once more.

If there is such a thing as destiny then I believe we were destined, but destiny won't help you if you refuse to follow the path it wants you to take. She'll never be happy with him, and yet I know she'll choose him in the end. There's nothing wrong with him, she could do far worse, but it will never make them the right match.

"Hey Katya." He greets politely.

"Hi David." I say, trying not to be rude or show my frustration. It's not his fault afterall. He doesn't even know. He'll never know that she's my gravity, my destiny, my love. 

I hope a wave will some day come crashing in over her heart, make her realize that she should follow her wishes and not the wishes of her parents. But I know that will never happen.

"Perfect." Trixie says as she returns with the vase, putting it down on our coffee table. 

"You ready to go?" David asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready. See you later, Katya." She says as she grabs her coat and walks out the door.

How I wish I could for once stand between him and her. How I wish we could live in a reality where it was just me and her, and nothing else. But soon they'll be married, she'll move out, and there'll be no more room for me. 

Not in her heart.

Not in her day.

Not in her life.

"See you later, Trixie." I reply as she closes the door behind her. As I watch her kiss him before getting into his car, I whisper to myself;

_"Goodbye, Trixie."_


End file.
